The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. In order to meet these customer and business needs, communications equipment has been installed at a breakneck pace. A large portion of communications equipment and projects require grounds to ensure proper functionality and safety.
Some ground connectors may require in-field customization which may include multiple steps of cutting, stripping, and crimping. Other grounding equipment is mass produced at specifications that may not closely match each project. The various forms of ground connections may experience failures at any number of points. As a result, materials and effort may be wasted.